utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ankoku
Ankoku (暗黒) is a Polish YouTube singer with a low, mature voice. She is also able to sing in a masculine voice, as seen with her duets with ✿ham; as such, she can be considered a trap singer or " ." Her most popular cover is her "Aya's Theme - Alive" from the game Mad Father, using ✿ham's arrangement and lyrics. It has over 166K views as of April 2014. In 2012 Ankoku has taken on a 31 Day Oneshot Challenge on SoundCloud, starting with "Bokura no Let it Be", and she made it till day 8. Her last challenge cover was of "Treasures". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. Sui Generis (2012.01.23) (Private) # "Firefly" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.01.28) # "Dear" -Piano ver.- (2012.01.29) # "Koushi no Shinzou" feat. Sui Generis (2012.02.25) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" feat. Lunatic Illusion (2012.03.15) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.03.21) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2012.03.25) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.26) # "Girlfriend" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.15) # "Palette" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.05.22) # "Connect" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Cat Food" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.05.27) # "Before After" (2012.05.31) # "Connect" (12 singers collab) (2012.06.08) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.06.21) # "Aishite" (2012.06.29) # "Kimi wa Inase na girl" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.07.05) # "Tawagoto Speaker" -English short one-shot ver.- (2012.07.16) # "BadBye" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.07.19) # "Ib - Garry's Theme 'Fighting for you'" (2012.07.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.08.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Ankoku and candy ☁ (2012.08.19) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.08.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Ankoku, Mienzhyre and iøn+ (2012.08.28) # "Dive in Your Eyes" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.29) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "You and Beautiful World" feat. rimi and Ankoku (2012.09.10) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.09.11) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. xProjectLTTR (2012.09.15) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.24) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Ankoku, Mody, rimi and ✿ham (2012.10.29) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.02) # "WAVE" (2012.11.05) # "Hammerstyle" -Gangnam Style parody- feat. Ankoku, Rimi, Cloudy, Ian and Cola (2012.11.10) # "Kimi he" (To You) (2012.11.10) # "Melody in the Sky" feat xProjectLTTY (2012.11.10) # "Friend" (2012.11.24) # "Stone Roses" feat. Moon, Beibi, Minnie and Ankoku (2012.11.25) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (9 singers collab) (2012.11.25) # "We Are!" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.11.27) # "WAVE" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Poucet and Osaka (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Sleeping Beauty" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.12.16) # "Reset" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Mai and Chikage (2012.12.22) # "Sexy Boy ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Hanii and Miyako (2012.12.23) # "Shiroi Hana" (ZONE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Fae (2012.12.24) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.12.25) # "ERROR" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.12.25) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.26) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. Ankoku and mody (2012.12.26) # "Dead to the World" -one-shot- (2013.01.01) # "When Can I See You Again" (2013.01.02) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hoshi Pro Dubs (2013.01.11) # "Justice Breaker" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.01.19) # "+REVERSE" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2013.02.05) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Pieces of Treasure" (Arcana Famiglia song) feat. Ankoku and Minnie (2013.02.11) # "Heartbreak Headline" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashou ka" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.03.02) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.03.07) # "Maria's Theme - Loyalty" (2013.03.09) # "Undefined" (2013.03.14) # "Rockbell" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Pi and Ankoku (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.04.03) # "Route Sphere" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Gonzo and Ankoku (2013.04.04) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Sayu and menolly (2013.04.07) # "Blank" (2013.04.14) # "Yume de Aimashou" (Let's Meet in a Dream) (2013.04.18) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Mugen" feat. Magni♚Regni and Vanistiana (2013.05.18) # "Aya's Theme - "Alive"" (2013.05.22) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Ankoku and Serena (2013.05.22) # "Believe in my Existence" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Antares and Fome (2013.05.24) (Audio muted on YT due to copyright) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.06.09) # "Campanella" -Itikura Remix- feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.06.13) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! and ＊ageha (2013.06.15) # "Emotion & Reason" feat. Chorus of Sexy People and Ankoku (2013.06.21) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.06.25) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Gurren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.05) # "Jean Rap" (2013.08.08) # "Kagerou≒Variation" feat. Ankoku and NiNa (2013.08.11) # "Shatter" feat. NiNa and Ankoku (2013.08.30) # "Great Escape" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Real Face" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Tomie (2013.10.12) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin!, VocaStar Chorus and Chiyo (2013.10.24) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) (2013.11.06) # "1/3 no Jonjou na Kanjou" feat. Beibi and Ankoku (2013.11.08) # "Love in the Ice" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.18) # "Reincarnation" feat. Zessei Bijin!, SquaDus and Mochi (2013.12.06) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa ED) -TV Size Piano ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "Missing You" (2NE1 song) feat. Ankoku, Moon, Miri and Beibi (2013.12.24) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.25) # "Mr. SADISTIC NIGHT" (Diabolik Lovers OP) -TV Size- (2014.01.15) # "GLIDE" feat. NiNa and Ankoku (2014.01.27) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Soleil -world's end-" (2014.02.06) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "The Beginning" (One OK Rock song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "Notes'n'Words" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2014.02.15) # "Rose" (Li Hi song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.15) # "The Beginning" (One Ok Rock song) -Acapella ver.- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "If" -Polish ver.- (2014.03.22) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "I'm Your Man" (2PM song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Suki and Dibur (2014.04.27) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Ankoku, Beibi and Ciel* (2014.06.02) # "SKILL" (JAM Project song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -Piano ver.- (2014.07.09) # "Cranberry" feat.The Oposes (2014.07.13) # "WARRIOR" -Japanese & Korean ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.07.20) # "jewel" feat.The Oposes (2014.08.09) # "Lie" (2014.08.25) # "Parallel Hearts" (Pandora Hearts OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.08.27) # "One Reason" (Deadman Wonderland OP) -TV size- (2014.09.08) # "Nano" (Sable) (2014.10.11) # "Gishinanki" feat. Horns Hold Halos (2014.10.29) # "Starlight Keeper" (2014.11.10) # "Doutte Koto nai sympathy" (Akuma no Riddle ED5) -TV size- (2014.11.17) # "Poison Me" (Akuma no Riddle ED6) -TV size- feat. Ankoku and Kaddi (2014.11.22) # "Last Song" (GACKT's song) (2014.12.12) # "HAPPY TOGETHER" (Park Hyo Shin song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.16) # "Mighty Long Fall" (ONE OK ROCK song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Naeko, and Joakkar (2014.12.21) # "Radio" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.24) # "Unravel -piano ver.-" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV size- (2014.12.27) # "I Miss You!" (C-ute song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.29) # "Mr.Mr." (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.29) # "Soshou Innocence" (Wounded Innocence) (Akuma no Riddle OP) -TV size- (2015.02.02) # "Legend of AniMedley" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.03) # "Kimi wa Dou" (BEAST song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.13) # "Last Song" (2015.02.14) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) -TV size- (2015.02.25) # "Great Escape x Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" -Piano Mashup- (2015.03.04) # "Crystalline" (2015.03.08) # "Go Your Way" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Vulkain, and Rey (2015.03.15) # "Sprinter" (Kara no Kyoukai ED5) -Piano ver.- (2015.03.17) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.05.21) # "Close to you" -English ver.- (2015.06.17) # "One Shot" (BAP song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.06.21) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.08.17) # "Last of Me" (2015.08.22) # "La Llorona" (2015.10.31) # "Connecting" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Électrude+ (2015.11.03) # "Everything Stays" (Adventure Time song) feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Ankoku, Acca, and Ion (2016.03.16) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2016.04.09) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She likes shotas. * She uses Blue Yeti USB microphone, Adobe Audition CS6, Adobe After Effects CS4 and Sony Vegas Pro 10. * She is a big fan of nano and her top 3 favorite utaite are nano, Quilt and Valshe.Her deviantART profile * She likes the color red and cats. * She is 167 cm tall. * Her first VOCALOID cover she ever listened to was Valshe's "Soundless Voice". * She speaks Polish (her mother tongue), English, some French, and some Japanese. * She loves punk-ish fashion. * Her personality type (MBTI) is ISFP. http://ask.fm/shinjurose/answer/123026735415 External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * tumblr. * Facebook * Facebook page * Formspring * ask.fm * deviantART Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Translyricists